Él No Eres Tú
by Channylover08
Summary: Sam tenía 3 años que había perdido todo contacto con Freddie, después de su fugaz noviazgo, ellos trataron de continuar con su amistad pero diferentes sucesos llevaron a un constante distanciamiento de ambas partes... Un one-shot/Song-Fic


**Hola aquí les traigo un one-shot espero les guste, por si no han visto iOpen a Restaurant & iPear Store les advierto que tiene spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

* * *

**Él No Eres Tú**

Sam se encontraba en su habitación de los dormitorios de la universidad estudiando para sus exámenes, en unos días concluiría sus estudios y estaba emocionada tenia tantas ganas de volver a Seattle ver a Carly, Spencer incluso quería ver a su hermana Melanie.

Artículo 123: Toda persona tiene derecho al trabajo digno y socialmente útil- leyó la joven rubia antes de ser interrumpida por su celular- número desconocido.

Hola – respondió Sam insegura

¿Sam Puckett? – pregunto la persona en la línea

Si – dijo ella en un susurro - ¿Quién habla?

Freddie, Freddie Benson – respondió la voz dejando a Sam sorprendida

Sam tenía 3 años que había perdido todo contacto con Freddie, después de su fugaz noviazgo en la secundaria, Sam y Freddie trataron de continuar con su amistad pero diferentes sucesos llevaron a un constante distanciamiento de ambas partes.

Freddie había renovado su enamoramiento en Carly, hecho que había destrozado a Sam aunque nunca lo admitiera, en ese momento Sam invirtió sus energías en "Gibby's" restaurante del cual era socia con Gibby.

Las semanas pasaban y "Gibby's" era todo un éxito entre los estudiantes de Ridgeway que termino consumiendo todo su tiempo libre, cosa que ella agradecía ya que así no se atormentaba con el tema "Freddie ama a Carly de nuevo".

Semanas después Freddie había conseguido un empleo en Pear Store, quien mejor que el para un lugar así, Sam estaba contenta por la noticia, pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro cuando se percato de la actitud de Freddie hacia ella desde el resurgimiento de su enamoramiento hacia Carly, era como si hubieran entrado a una maquina en el tiempo que los había transportado a los primeros años de su "amistad" o mejor dicho antes de que ella y Freddie fueran amigos.

Por asares del destino Sam fue contratada en la misma tienda que Freddie trabajaba, cosa que a él no le causo mucha gracia, por sus habilidades de venta la gerente del lugar le ofreció el empleo y Sam sin dudarlo acepto en parte por el buen sueldo que le ofrecían. - _A mama le vendría bien el dinero_ – pensó ella. Pero en mayor parte acepto para pasar más tiempo con Freddie, regresar a ese momento en que su amistad era más fuerte y salían juntos sin tener a Carly en medio.

Los días pasaron y Sam fue promovida a Supervisora y en ese momento el infierno se desato. Freddie perdió el control y dijo todo lo que realmente pensaba de ella. _Es una floja, y una criminal y un fastidio, y, y sus modales en la mesa son terribles_ – sus palabras aún hoy en día hacían eco en su cabeza, ese fue el ultimo día que vio a Freddie Benson.

Ese mismo día Sam hablo con su tío Carmelo para que la inscribieran en el mismo colegio que Melanie, cobrando algunos favores por aquí y por allá, Carmelo logro que aceptaran a Sam a pesar de sus bajas calificaciones.

Dos días después de eso Sam se despidió de Carly, Gibby y Spencer haciéndoles prometer que no le dirían a Freddie donde se encontraba, claro no sin antes utilizar la promesa del tobillo para asegurarse que él nunca se enteraría.

Los días se volvieron semanas las cuales se convirtieron en meses y Sam logro graduarse con un muy buen promedio gracias a la ayuda de su hermana quien fue su tutora en cada una de sus clases, logrando ser aceptada en la escuela de leyes de Harvard, hecho que no solo había sorprendido a Sam si no a sus amigos y a su familia que se sentían orgullos de saber que próximamente tendrían quien los defendería en sus juicios y mejor aun sin costo alguno.

* * *

Sam – dijo Freddie por enésima vez - ¿Estas ahí?

Sí- respondió ella saliendo de su letargo

Pensé que me habías colgado – dijo él con alivio - ¿Cómo estas Sam?

Bien – Respondió ella – Es un gusto haber hablado contigo Freddie pero tengo un examen muy importante mañana y tengo que seguir estudiando

Oh – dijo el castaño – Creo que hablaremos después

Claro – respondió ella antes de colgar - ¿Por qué llamas ahora? – pregunto a la nada mientras sostenía el teléfono

* * *

Es bueno estar en casa – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Lo sé – respondió él joven a su lado – Es extraordinario que siendo los dos de Seattle nunca nos hubiéramos conocido

Cierto – respondió ella acercándose a darle un tierno beso – Aunque es aún mas extraño que nunca hubieras visto iCarly éramos muy famosos – dijo ella con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño golpe – Todo por estar obsesionado con Galaxy Wars, eras un nerd.

Pero aún así me amas – dijo él tomándole la mano y dándole un tierno beso – sin obtener respuesta de la rubia

* * *

Bien todos listos – dijo Carly a todos los presentes – Spencer me mando un mensaje ya están en el elevador.

Unos segundos después la puerta del departamento de los Shay se abrió dejando a la vista a la joven rubia – ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos los invitados

Carly, Melanie – Dijo Sam con fastidio – Les advertí que no quería esto

Lo sabemos pero tienes tanto sin venir a Seattle que no lo podíamos dejar pasar – dijo Carly con una mirada triste.

Bueno, bueno las perdono – dijo Sam con una sonrisa – Ahora cambia esa cara Carlota.

Y quien es tu amigo Sam – pregunto Carly coquetamente acercándose a el

Oh, es Fernando – dijo ella haciendo una pausa para sonreírle – Es mi novio

Carly retrocedió inmediatamente algo apenada y entre los presentes se escucho un ligero gemido de sorpresa y ahí fue cuando Sam se percato de su presencia. A unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba Fredward Benson

Cuando salieron de su asombro la fiesta siguió su curso, Carly se la paso platicando con Fer intentando conocer todos los detalles de su noviazgo, desde hace cuando tiempo eran novios, como se conocieron, como le hizo para que Sam no lo matara cuando la invito a salir y muchas preguntas mas Fer se vio obligado a responder. Sam se había cansado de escuchar a Carly y Melanie interrogar a su novio así que decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire.

* * *

Sam salió del departamento de los Shay y se dirigió a ese lugar en el que tenia tantos recuerdos, la salida de emergencia. Entro al lugar y le sorprendió verlo igual nada había cambiado de aquel lugar aún estaba esa vieja silla que había llevado Freddie hace tantos años atrás. Sentándose en aquel lugar observo las estrellas tomando un poco de su bebida.

Es una linda noche – dijo aquella voz que ella conocía muy bien – Hace tanto que no veía brillar tanto las estrellas – añadió tomando asiento junto a ella

Si, es hermoso – respondió ella sin dejar de mirar al cielo

¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunto el castaño tratando de hacer conversación - ¿Por qué te fuiste así Sam? – añadió algo ansioso

Estoy bien – respondió ella sin mirarlo

¿Por qué no respondes mi segunda pregunta? – dijo el frustrado

No hay nada que decir acerca de eso Freddie – respondió ella volteándolo a ver

Tiene que haber algo que me puedas decir, un día estabas aquí y al siguiente ya no supe nada mas de ti – dijo Freddie pasándose una mano por su cabellera signo de su frustración – Te despediste de todos menos de mi – añadió con tristeza

Gibby tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de ti pero yo no- dijo viéndola a los ojos – ¡Con un demonio incluso te despediste de Howard y Briggs!

Freddie – dijo Sam tomando un respiro – El pasado es mejor dejarlo como esta

No crees que merezco una explicación – dijo él

Sam resignada de que nunca dejaría el tema si no le daba una respuesta hablo - Recuerdas cuando trabajamos juntos en Pear Store – dijo ella y él solo asintió con la cabeza – recuerdas que me promovieron a supervisora

Si lo recuerdo – se apresuro él a responder sin saber a donde iba con eso

Recuerdas tu reacción cuando te enteraste – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos - recuerdas que dijiste y cito "_Es una floja, y una criminal y un fastidio, y, y sus modales en la mesa son terribles"_

No Sam, yo – comenzó diciendo él – Yo estaba molesto no sentía nada de todo eso que dije

No digas nada – interrumpió ella – Como te dije el pasado ya no importa

Pero yo te amo- dijo Freddie con desesperación – Cuando te lo dije aquella vez en el elevador lo sentía Sam, aún lo siento nunca te he dejado de amar

Freddie – dijo ella con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos – No, por favor

Te amo – volvió el a repetir tomando su rostro entre sus manos – ¡Te amo!

Y yo te amo – dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente – A pesar de todo siempre te he amado, eres alguien especial en mi vida y siempre lo serás – dijo ella antes de soltarse de su agarre y salir del lugar.

* * *

Sam – dijo Carly emocionada cuando ella entraba al departamento de su amiga - ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

¿De que hablas Shay? – pregunto Sam confundida

Fer me dijo que cantas y que lo haces muy bien – dijo Carly emocionada tomándola del brazo – Ahora cantaras para todos

¿Que? – Dijo la rubia sorprendida – ¡Yo no cantare!

Vamos Sam – dijo Carly haciendo su clásica cara triste – Por mí

¡No!- respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos – ¡no funcionara Shay!

Vamos amor – dijo Fer acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura – Por mi, canta esa canción que fue la que te escuche por primera vez.

Si Sam, canta – dijo Freddie desde la puerta del departamento de los Shay – Todos queremos escucharte – añadió él con una leve sonrisa

Bien – respondió Sam mientras tomaba el micrófono y guitarra que Carly le ofrecía, se sentó frente a las escaleras y comenzó a cantar.

_Recibir tu llamada fue una autentica sorpresa_

_Cuando estabas olvidado me hizo bien saber de ti _

_Llegaron instantáneamente tantos recuerdos_

_Fueron bellos esos días hasta que te perdí._

_¿Que como me va?, preguntaste_

_No pude ocultarte _

_Que a pesar de lo que sucedió_

_Aun sigues siendo especial_

En ese instante una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Sam sin que ella se diera cuenta, en tantas ocasiones había cantado esa canción pero nunca la había sentido tanto como en esta noche

_Él me ha dado tanto amor_

_Su forma de amar me hace sentir querida_

_Con sus besos reavivo la llama del amor _

_Cuando ya no encendía,_

_Me dio valor para seguir respirando sin tu amor_

_Me ha dado todo y nuevamente soy feliz_

_Pero es muy triste conocer la realidad _

_Porque aunque le llegue a amar él no eres tu_

_No eres tú_

_Él no eres tú._

Al concluir la canción Freddie dejaba libremente correr las lagrimas por su rostro, él la amaba y ella lo amaba pero aun así la había perdido.

Spencer había observado todo desde la entrada de su habitación parecía ser el único que se había percatado de las miradas que Sam le daba a Freddie durante cada frase de la canción, al igual de el estado en el que se encontraba el castaño. Sin dudarlo se acerco a él puso la mano en su hombro y le dijo – Ella te ama.

Lo sé – respondió el castaño – pero aun así no fue suficiente

Cuando un amor es tan fuerte como el de ustedes – dijo Spencer girándolo para verlo a los ojos – No importa lo que suceda al final encontrara su camino a casa – dijo él mayor de los Shay reavivando la esperanza en el corazón de Freddie

Tal vez no será hoy o mañana pero encontraremos el camino Sam – dijo Freddie en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchara - Te lo prometo amor lo encontraremos - aseguró.

* * *

**AN/ En estos días he estado buscando tiempo para retomar mi escritura aunque no soy muy buena pero me libero del estrés de mi vida cotidiana cuando escribo, los últimos meses han sido un caos y no tenia tiempo ni para sentarme a escribir algo, con decirles que tengo desde Febrero escribiendo mi primer Lemon pero entre que tengo la idea muy concreta de que quiero y que no tenia tiempo ha estado en stanby por casi dos meses espero terminarlo algún día para publicarlo… Y como por el momento todo esta mas tranquilo es buen momento para escribir así que aquí les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió el día de hoy cuando iba camino a mi trabajo y mi iPod reprodujo esta canción "El no eres tu" de los Horóscopos de Durango y pues ahí comencé con la idea, espero les haya gustado la historia…**

**Por cierto a quien le gusto iPear Store a mi si me gusto pero no me gusto jajaja me gusto porque hubo Seddie pero no me gusta la manera de actuar de Freddie hacia Sam en los últimos capítulos, quiero pensar que es algo que Dan tiene planeado porque la única explicación que encuentro es que Sam se esta volviendo mas normal y Freddie un poco anormal aunque ojala Dan arregle a Freddie porque por el camino va lo esta haciendo un completo jerk. Pero bueno no me preocupo tanto porque se que Dan tiene un as bajo la manga para que regresen.**

**Como siempre cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida**

**Que tengan una excelente semana…**


End file.
